vanitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Covens
Overview A Coven is the nation of a Vampire. His Faction, where he pledges his allegiance and where he will spend the majority of his life as a Vampire. In a Coven, one has protection under The Creed. But he will fight wars for the Coven, work for the coven, and do everything in his/her power to make sure the coven succeeds. Though a Coven is usually divided into its ethnic and demographics, it does not mean someone of a certain race is confined to a particular coven. Its just where its origins come from. New York City The Covens of New York City are the playable Covens at this time of the role-play. They are categorized into two types. Major and Minor Covens. Major The Five Major Covens of New York City. '' 'Silver Hand' The Silver Hand is the predominantly Western European coven in New York City. They call Manhattan their home. An ancient coven with old traditions that date back to the medieval ages. They believe in wealth and prosperity and are typically higher class individuals. They can be at times judged as pompous and arrogant but with a history like theirs, it's hard to deny their privilege. Old Kings and Once powerful Knights, they hold Manhattan with two things; A mighty sword and a merchant's mind. 'Burakkumūn (ブラックムーン)' Roughly translated to The Black Moon, the Burakkumūn is the dominant asian coven in New York. Though they once competed heavily with a Chinese Coven. They, in the end, were victorious and absorbed them. The Burakkumūn are not easy to get along with and they are draped heavily in old traditions from the Sengoku period. But they are powerful enemies. Proficient fighters and dangerous assassins. They hold claim to Queens. 'Sokolov' The Coven of the Eastern Europeans. More crime family then Coven, the Sokolov act widely similar to a bratva. While many of the vampire kind live lives of luxury. The sokolov are more attuned to lives of grime and labor. With fond memories of their Soviet Lifestyles. They claim Brooklyn as their own, more significantly Brighton Beach and hold a tight fist around its criminal underworld. 'Red Lions' The Red Lions are a predominantly African American Coven. They call the Bronx their home and have a relatively recent founding. They forged shortly after the end of Slavery in the United States and the influx of African immigrants that brought the Vampires with them secretly. They took to The Change out of necessity and security. 'Alsyf al'abyad (السيف الابيض)''' The White Sword is the Arabic Coven of New York city that hold claim to Staten Island but desire Brooklyn due to its increasing Arabic Population. They are a splinter of one of the First Covens in the World and holds a proud history of Warfare. From their time as Jihadists in the Crusades to Middle Eastern Freedom fighters in the modern times. They desire true freedom from all else but are highly intertwined with their special brand of faith.